


Rite of Aeon's Verse

by sorayai



Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai
Summary: The Warrior of Light was raised by the dragons of Anyx Trine, whom she considers to be her family. G'raha Tia is determined to learn all Dravanian culture, and he discovers an ancient rite called Aeon's Verse, which is quite similar to Eternal Bonding. With the help of a young dragonet named Heimryr, G'raha learns Draconic and wishes to perform Aeon's Verse with the Warrior of Light--though he tries to keep his plans a surprise.Unfortunately, the sacred cavern where the rite is performed is guarded by a dark dragon's shade, so G'raha will need the Warrior of Light's help to slay it.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188245
Kudos: 2





	Rite of Aeon's Verse

Lately, G'raha Tia had been making many trips to Dravania--some with you, and some without. Ever since you introduced him to your adoptive family of dragons, he became fascinated with the culture and began reading about them often.

Sometimes, he would even attempt to strike up a conversation with you in _Draconic_ which sounded adorable to you. "G'raha," you asked him one day after breakfast. "Why do you go to Anyx Trine without me? I'm just a little curious, since you're usually attached to my hip." You giggled when he blushed. "Are you up to something?"

"N-Nay!" his ears wiggled and he glanced away, fidgeting. "I--I was just merely...getting to know everyone. Your adoptive family. They are so friendly and fascinating," he smiled meekly as his ruby eyes met yours. "I feel like I am becoming closer to you by understanding them better. After all, I know how dear to you they are..."

"Hehe. That they are," you agreed, tilting your head with a wry smile. "But it's unusual for you to not be by my side. I have a feeling there is more to this than simply being interested in draconic culture and getting to know my dragon family."

"W-Well..." he pursed his lips and rubbed one of his arms, looking bashful. "There _is_ , in fact, _something_ going on. Yet it is something I would prefer to leave as a surprise, for now."

"A surprise, huh..." You bent down so that you could look him straight in the eyes. "All right," you smiled, accepting his answer. "I just miss you when you're gone." You gently stroked his cheek. "I've become so spoiled looking over my shoulder and seeing you there, it's a little lonely when you're not. Just be careful, okay?"

You kissed his forehead and his ears pricked up, his face flushing a deep red.

"O-Of course..." his tail swayed shyly from side to side. "Tomorrow, will you accompany me, in that case? I did not mean to leave you alone..." he paused. "...But most of my time spent in Anyx Trine is trying to better understand _Draconic_. I've also borrowed several Dravanian tomes from a few of the whelplings to practice reading..."

"...Thus far, the spoken word has eluded me, but I find myself understanding the written form far more easily, though I admit my skill level barely reaches a hatchling's."

"You know, dragons are considered hatchlings until they're at least 30 years old, and then they're whelps until they're 100 or so. I would say you're doing pretty well for yourself, G'raha." You took his hand and pulled him outside, into the morning light over Mor Dhona.

"I'd be happy to go with you tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask them something."

The somber look on your face made him a little worried. "Pray tell, is there anything on your mind, Beth? If so... I would like to know."

"Ah... Well. Do you remember the battle at Holminster Switch, where we fought that Sin Eater with the giant sword, and my Drachen Armor began to crack? Then, during the final battle, it shattered entirely..." she sighed. "I've been meaning to ask for a long time if somehow I could gather materials to create another set, even though I know that's a tall order." You shook your head. "I didn't want to bother them, anyway."

"I see..." G'raha smiled. "All the more reason for you to accompany me tomorrow, then."

"Hmmm? Do you know something?"

"N-Nothing," he grinned awkwardly--clearly, he was lying. "I'd like to spend today with you. Is there anything you would like to do together, Beth?"

"You're so cute," you said, placing your hands on his face and rubbed his cheeks. Immediately, he pouted and placed his hands on your wrists. "Haha. I haven't done this to you in a long time, huh?" You squeezed his face once more before stopping.

He sighed, his tail wagging shyly as he glanced away. "Aye... Though it seems I never forgot the feeling," he looked up at you with shining eyes. "Ah! I know. I heard about the Ishgardian restoration efforts... I've been wanting to take part and lend a hand. Perhaps we could go?"

"Right. I haven't had a chance to go since we came back... Let's see how we can help."

=====

After spending the day in Ishgard, the two of you retired to the inn for the night. "'Tis truly a more beautiful city than I had ever imagined!" G'raha exclaimed, sitting on his bed while you sat down beside him, munching on a loaf of bread.

"You were freezing the whole time," you said. "I saw you shivering. I bought you a nice coat from the markets though, and a hat and some gloves. Will you try them on for me?"

He blushed. "Y-You did not have to go through the trouble. Truly, the cold was a bit more than I expected, but nothing I could not handle." He rubbed one of his arms. "But...I am happy you thought of me. I'll try them on right now!" He stood up after you pointed to the bag that was sitting on a nearby chair.

Once he tried on the thick coat, hat and gloves, you covered your mouth with a hand, trying not to giggle. "You look like a strawberry marshmallow."

G'raha Tia flushed, his ears moving slightly in the woolen hat. "Perhaps, but I suppose I shall be the warmest strawberry marshmallow in Eorzea!" He approached you with a grin and outstretched his arms before hugging you. You returned his hug and squeezed him tightly, the coat making him even softer and cuddlier than usual.

You decided to tease him by lying back on the bed and pulled him onto you. He struggled for a moment, surprised, but gradually relaxed. "You're so snuggly with this coat on. Ahhh, like it's like I'm hugging my chocobos..."

"I do not mind..." he said softly, closing his eyes. "...but I think I may truly melt like this sooner than later." G'raha propped himself up slowly after you released him, his eyes gently opening as he gave you a sweet smile. "Thank you for the gift, Beth..." He blushed faintly.

"I love you, Raha." You reached up and stroked his cheek and his eyes widened, his face turning completely red. You didn't call him by his true name most of the time since you were still getting used to it, but whenever you did...he _always_ had the same reaction.

He lowered himself and swallowed slowly, looking nervous. "I love you too, _Dawn_." You were slightly surprised to hear him use your Draconic name and giggled.

"It's unusual for anyone other than the dragons of Anyx Trine to call me Aeivre. Stop trying to be so cute," you pulled him down close to you and pressed your lips to his, and his hands slowly combed through your hair as you refused to let him go. "Go take all that off now."

He blinked at you as you sat up with him on your lap. "W-What do you mean?"

"The coat, silly! What do you think I meant?" You blushed. "I-I didn't mean ALL of your clothes!" You glanced away shyly when he stood up and stepped away.

"O-Oh. O...of course you did not mean that! I knew that!" G'raha stammered, quickly removing the coat, hat and gloves with a sigh before turning away. "...Thank you again. You always give me so much... I want to give you something, too. Something special..."

You covered your face with your hands. _Go away dirty thoughts._ Before he could say anything else, you crawled into your bed and pulled the covers over yourself. "Going to bed now!"

"B-But you didn't change into your sleepwear! Ah, won't you be uncomfortable...?"

You pretended to start snoring and he shook his head with a shrug. "Hm hm... Very well," he left you alone and retrieved your night gown, placing it on the side of your bed. "I left it on your bed if you change your mind, Beth. Rest well...my love."

=====

The next day you traveled to Anyx Trine with G'raha Tia.

The first dragon you met was one of your friends, Heimryr, a white dragon whelp who was a few years older than yourself. "'Tis good to see you, _Dawn_."

You widened your eyes. "Heimryr, since when did you start speaking the mortal tongue?"

Heimryr did a little flip. "G'raha taught me."

"We helped each other," G'raha spoke up. "We've become fairly close friends, I am happy to say." He smiled proudly. "Thanks to Heimryr, I believe I've nearly mastered the basics!"

" _He simply cannot master the voice required. He sounds like the tiniest newborn hatchling,_ " Heimryr joked, and G'raha blushed.

"D-Despite my...lack of skill for the tonal requirements of Draconic, you must admit that I have done a satisfactory job of understanding everything else...?"

"Aye, you have," the young dragon said. "But that is not what I've come to discuss. Vidofnir has news regarding _Reve'Un Dallis._ "

"Reve'Un Dallis? You mean that sacred crystal cavern in the harshest part of Coerthas...? I thought it was destroyed by Nidhogg..." You stared at him in surprise.

"No. The others were destroyed," Heimryr explained. "Dallis survived. We have been trying to reclaim it since Nidhogg's defeat, but a terrible void dragon has made this sanctuary its home. We have tried slaying it, but to no avail. Its cry can drive our kin mad."

"I see... Why did no one mention this to me sooner? I could have slain it."

"...We knew you have been busy, _Dawn_. But perhaps now is the time."

"Let's go to Vidofnir," you glanced at G'raha, and he nodded. "And get ready to hunt down this void dragon." As you entered the tower, Heimryr continued to speak.

"G'raha, did you read the book that mentions the Reve'Un?" he asked.

"Aye, I did. They are ancient sanctuaries with great meaning where the dreams and memories of dragons can be stored in the form of crystals. The origin of these caverns intrigues me..."

"Hm, it sounds like you know more about it than me..." You felt a bit ashamed.

"That is because you were always reading mortal books that you stole from Tailfeather," Heimryr teased. "Other than the tale of _Beth Draconic_ , the other Dravanian books didn't interest you. Not at all..." He glanced at G'raha. "I could tell you many things about her."

G'raha's ears raised slightly with interest, but you shook your head. "No, do NOT tell him embarrassing things about my childhood. I want him only to know about the 'cool' me!"

"What if I already told him things?" The whelp laughed.

"Even so," G'raha said. "I will always think you are cool and inspirational."

Finally, you reached Vidofnir in the upper chamber of the tower.

" _Ah_ ," she said slowly, in her usual gentle but powerful voice. " _You've come together this time_." The white dragon looked to G'raha, then to you. " _And Heimryr is with you. You must know, then, about Reve'Un Dallis?"_

You nodded. " _We will take care of the void dragon, Vidofnir. You should have asked me sooner. You are my family, you are never a bother."_

" _My dear Dawn... you have done much for all Dravanians. The echoes of war always hang over you and we would not plunge you into yet another battle. We wanted to take care of this problem ourselves, but the void dragon's cry proved to be too dangerous for my kin."_

Heimryr and G'raha Tia glanced at each other, pondering.

" _Is there anything else I need to know about the void dragon_?" you asked.

" _Mortals do not dare venture to the deepest outskirts of Coerthas, but you are different, Merciful Dawn. I have gathered what Reve crystals we yet possess... Take them with you. They will protect you from the cold, and your mate as well."_

You blushed slightly but did not say anything as Vidofnir pushed a few small crystals towards you. They were a brilliant blue color that reminded you of the Crystal Tower; the crystals glowed with a warm blue light at your touch, and you felt your mind become clear and sharp.

Looking back at G'raha, he smiled bashfully--you assumed that meant he had understood Vidofnir's words. " _We shall depart at once."_

" _I ask that you bring back as many Reve crystals as you can carry. We have need of them here. Be safe."_ The white dragon seemed to smile. " _We will await your return._ "

After putting the Reve crystals into your pack, you descended the tower with G'raha and Heimryr. "If you weren't aware," the little dragon said. "Reve crystals are used to empower draconic abilities or heal our wounds."

"I didn't know that," you said. "Why would Vidofnir give these to me?" You pulled the Reve crystals out of your bag. "I am no Dravanian."

"Perhaps you are not a true dragon, but some part of you...is _like_ a dragon." Heimryr paused. "But of course you would not know about Reve crystals since you never read that book."

"Ah... I believe I know the tome to which you are referring, Heimryr," G'raha spoke up. "The one titled... ahem... _Queen's Dream Crystals_ , yes?"

"G'raha is a _much_ better student than you ever were, _Dawn._ " Heimryr teased as he landed on your shoulder, licking your cheek playfully.

"Shut up. You don't remember how much of a snot-nosed little dragon you were back then. Do you remember that? Whenever you tried to breathe ice, you'd only succeed in blowing snot out of your nose, Heimryr!" you glared at him and he hopped off of your shoulder.

"Why, I cannot believe you would bring that up in front of our mutual friend."

G'raha held up his hands with a nervous smile. "I wish I could have known the two of you when I was a child," he sighed. "Surely it would have been a much brighter youth. However, it is the path I have walked that brought me to where I am today...and I could not be happier."

"You mean, it brought you to _Dawn,_ " Heimryr said, sticking out his tongue like a snake.

The Miqo'te's face flushed and he crossed his arms. "W-Well, that is _part_ of it, aye."

"Enough," you said, taking out the key to your Mana Cutter and a map. "Heimryr, you're not coming with us. Don't even think about it."

"You are not my mother. You cannot tell me what to do."

"You heard Vidofnir saying that the void dragon's cry will drive you mad. I won't risk you getting hurt, okay? Stay here." You touched his head gently and he growled.

"G'raha. You want me to come, don't you?" Heimryr landed on his head.

"I do... and yet, I must agree with Beth... I would not risk you coming to harm."

"Surely I could be of some help. You know, for your _special project_ , G'raha..." Heimryr craned his neck down and stared at G'raha, who frowned.

Meanwhile, you already had boarded the Mana Cutter. "G'raha, let's go."

" _Dawn_ , did you know that G'raha is planning to--"

G'raha placed a hand on Heimryr's snout. "Heimryr, please. Don't. Stay here in Anyx Trine, and I promise we shall return as soon as we are able."

"Hmph," the little dragon floated off of G'raha's head and landed on a boulder near you. "Fine. I will stay behind. Remember to bring me a piece of nevermelting ice."

"Aye, I will remember," G'raha said with a bright smile, taking his seat behind you on the Mana Cutter. "Thank you, Heimryr."

"Good luck, _my favorite friends._ "

=====

The flight to the Frozen Wastes would prove to be a long one, and once you neared Coerthas you stopped to tell G'raha to put on the winter apparel you purchased for him the day prior. Before taking off again, you looked at the Reve crystals and wondered why they seemed so familiar. . . and hoped that they truly would protect G'raha from the cold.

"I don't doubt Vidofnir's words," you said after taking off again. "But you must tell me straight away if you feel at all cold before we get to the Frozen Wastes. I'm going to use the spell as soon as we get into Coerthas, so you should immediately feel the coldness going away. I have a natural resistance to chill, so I won't be able to tell the difference."

"...G'raha, if the spell doesn't work... you must stay behind in Camp Dragonhead."

"I...understand, but I have no doubt that your spell will succeed!" G'raha said, leaning against you as the wind whipped past, your Mana Cutter soaring speedily through the sky. "Besides," he continued. "Vidofnir said that the crystals she bequeathed to you would also protect us."

_If the Frozen Wastes is so cold that Vidofnir thought I'd need the Reve crystals for protection, that leads me to believe the cold there is abnormal. Even though she said the crystals would protect us, I want to use that spell on him for extra safety._

"Therefore... are you certain a spell that demands so much of your focus is necessary? I...would worry for you in battle, if you are distracted because of me."

"I'm just worried," you said, a flurry of snowflakes brushing against you as you flew into Coerthas. "Now, let's see. Give me your hands..."

G'raha did as you asked and held his arms out on either side of your waist, palms up, and you placed your hands on top of them. You folded your fingers into his and began to concentrate. It was a special Dravanian spell that was used to protect hatchlings from the bitter cold, but usually was only effective on blood kin.

Still, if the caster and the target shared a strong bond, it was plausible that the spell could work as well. Essentially, it worked by sharing the caster's resistance with the target. You murmured something in Draconic and a soft blue aura was channeled through your hands and into G'raha's. The spell proved to be more taxing than you originally thought, but you persevered until it was complete. "There... Do you feel it? Is it better? The cold...?"

"Ah... Yes, it's like I am being wrapped in a warm blanket. The bitter cold air feels more like a spring breeze. Once we near the Frozen Wastes, I believe I shall remove these winter accessories in favor of mobility. Thank you, Beth."

The sun had barely begun to set as you drew nearer to the Frozen Wastes and landed on the other side of the tall, spiky peaks that marked the entrance to the harsh wintry lands. G'raha took this respite to remove his bulky coat, hat and gloves and take a drink of water. He watched you closely as you sat still in the Mana Cutter.

"Beth?"

"What is it, G'raha? Are you ready to go?"

"You seem a little tense," he said, approaching you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "Is something troubling you?" He smiled gently and you felt your heart melt.

"I don't know... I guess I'm a little worried. Even though I know we're 'strong', every time we go into battle I worry that someone will get hurt--you, in this case. Besides that, I guess I feel a little guilty... all this time I had no idea that Reve'Un Dallis still existed and that my family couldn't even go there. I thought it was destroyed... I never even thought about it. Maybe I didn't care enough." You sighed. "...Will you tell me more about its significance?"

"...I'm ashamed that I was raised by the dragons of Anyx Trine, but I knew so little of their culture. To me...they were just my family. Nothing else mattered to me, just our bond."

G'raha leaned on the Mana Cutter so that he could stand close to you.

His tail swayed thoughtfully as he looked up at the cloudy sky, catching snowflakes in his palm. "You shouldn't be ashamed, Beth. You did nothing wrong," he said softly. "Besides, it is never too late to learn about these things." He looked to you and gave a beautiful smile.

You blushed and couldn't help but smile back. "G'raha..."

"And I am happy to teach you." He said. "Well... The Dream Caves were said to exist all over the world, created by the First Dragons--Midgardsormr's offspring. Over time, as mortals became stronger and more prone to war, many of the Dream Caves were destroyed until only several remained, most of them in Dravania. Heimryr was the one who informed me that all but one had been destroyed in the Dragonsong War."

"The purpose of the Dream Caves--the _Reve'Un_ \--was to preserve the memories and dreams of dragons in the form of a crystal... which ancient dragons named Revernite, or _Dream Crystal_. The tomes state that this ability was taught to Midgardsormr by the Dragon Queen of another world, which he then taught to his brood."

"Only his brood was powerful enough to use the spell to create Reve'Un, so the story goes that each one created such a cave in several different locations, most being in Dravania. Though there were also differing legends that mentioned such caves being present in Meracydia as well..." he paused. "...The tales were all conflicting, needless to say."

"In short, dying or ancient dragons would travel to Reve'Un to bequeath their dreams unto a crystal, giving it life and power. These crystals could then be taken by their kin and used to bolster their strength, or alternatively..." G'raha's voice trailed off for a moment. "...there was also a more...ceremonial use for the crystals." His ears wiggled as he lowered his eyes.

"Ceremonial use?" _To think that he gathered all this knowledge so quickly..._

"Aye," he said, closing his eyes. "Two dragons in love would travel to one of the Reve'Un and perform the Rite of Aeon's Verse. The male proclaimed his love for the female in the form of a song... and they would be blessed by the essences of the Revernite. The two would join together, either in song or in an embrace, and their combined emotions created a special Revernite, Aeon Crystal, filled with their love--symbolizing a dream of eternity together."

"But instead of leaving this crystal in the cave, the pair would take the crystal. Sometimes they were said to be used as an ornament, or crafted into a bracelet or a crown..." G'raha opened his eyes slowly. "...It was a ceremony for Dravanians not unlike Eternal Bonding."

"I-I see..." You stared down at the steering wheel and tried to imagine such a scene with G'raha. "...Then we definitely have to restore the sanctity of that place. Thank you for telling me, G'raha. And...let me read those books sometime, okay? I want to learn more."

"Of course," he answered with a smile. "Perhaps we can even read them together."

"I'd like that," you said as he boarded the Mana Cutter once again. "Be ready for anything, G'raha. I've only fought one void dragon before, and it was incredibly strong." You handed him one of the Revernite crystals and he placed it safely in his pocket.

"Aye. I am prepared. Don't worry," he said with a smile as you took off into the sky. "I will not be a burden to you. As always, I shall support you the best I can!"

"I know you will," you smiled to yourself. "I love fighting with you by my side."

G'raha gently leaned against you, blushing faintly. "That is where I belong, Beth..."

=====

You felt the Revernite crystal growing warm in your pocket. "G'raha, are you all right?" "Aye. It feels _slightly_ colder than before, but certainly not enough to require a chocobo's weight in garments. That being said," G'raha went on. "This place has a peculiar feeling about it...but I cannot seem to place why."

"I'm getting the same feeling. I don't think this place was always this way," you said. "But we'll worry about that later. Look, that must be Reve'Un Dallis." You pointed to a brilliant glimmer in the distance and upon flying closer, you saw a massive cave.

The entrance was littered with crystals jutting out from underneath a pile of snow. Surprisingly enough, very little snow and ice had formed around the cavern mouth itself, likely due to some sort of enchantment, you assumed.

"The air definitely has a tension in it as we draw closer," you said. "The void dragon, no doubt. Don't stay too close to me," you warned, gradually lowering the Mana Cutter some distance away in a crevice where it was protected from the worst of the snow. "We'll land here."

After disembarking, the two of you climbed an icy wall and prepared yourselves for the upcoming battle. "G'raha," you said, removing your claymore from your back. "Ready?" _I defeated Nidhogg, the greatest terror dragonkind has seen since Bahamut. But...the air here is making me feel so uneasy. Is it because I'm just concerned for G'raha's safety?_

_I shouldn't be. He's strong. So strong._ You glanced at him as the two of you crunched through the snow together, nearing Reve'Un Dallis. He was clutching his staff, looking completely serious with his eyes fixed on the cavern. _Ah... I have to focus._

Once you were within several yalms of the cavern, a shriek that shook the ground echoed throughout the entire Frozen Wastes. You felt a splitting pain in your head for a moment and nearly lost your footing, but recovered before long.

Not quickly enough for G'raha not to notice, however.

"Beth, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," you reassured him. "I think the sound just startled me."

"...Are you sure?" G'raha stood close by, worriedly placing a hand on your lower back.

"I'm sure. Let's keep going," you moved on ahead, trudging through the snow as G'raha followed closely behind you. "Keep a little distance just in case."

Before you could reach the cave, another shriek echoed out. This time, it stopped you dead in your tracks. G'raha ran to your side as you recovered, but there was no time.

The massive void dragon emerged from the cave. It was a black and purple dragon that exuded dangerous void energies, and its blazing green eyes fell upon you as it snarled.

"I-I'm fine! I'm going first, cover me, G'raha!" You cried, raising your claymore.

The void dragon was roughly twice the size of Nidhogg's consort, but unlike Tioman, this dragon would prove to be far more dangerous.

You slashed at the beast, aiming for its torso, but your weapon encountered a strong resistance and was ultimately forced away. The dragon snapped at your left arm, but you dodged, only taking a graze to your arm.

G'raha followed up with a Flare that exploded directly on the dragon, giving you an opening to jump onto its back. You attempted to drive your claymore into its spine, but again your weapon met with a strong resistance. Its spiked tail shot back and stabbed your shoulder, but you protected yourself with a shield of darkness, negating most of the blow.

You hopped off of the dragon's back and took a swipe at its hind legs as G'raha blasted it in the face with a bolt of lightning, but it was mostly unharmed. The dragon raised its head and let out a deafening cry; G'raha winced for a moment but pushed through it, preparing to blast it with a holy spell. However, he saw that you were completely incapacitated.

You fell to one knee, a splitting pain in your head. Your entire body felt numb and your vision started to give way. The void dragon quickly turned and snapped at your torso, but G'raha quickly pulled you to his side with a spell. You shook violently and pulled yourself up on your sword and the dragon opened its mouth and released a powerful void breath.

"Beth!" G'raha called your name as you held up your sword like a shield, protecting both of you from the attack. He used a strong curative and cleansing spell that made you feel a little better, and you brought your claymore down onto the breath attack, shouting and enchanting your weapon with fire, sending a blast back at the void dragon.

Finally, it took some damage and reeled back with a hiss. "We must end this quickly!" G'raha said, conjuring a magical sword and shield. "Allow me to take the van!" He charged ahead and you grimaced, still feeling a little wobbly on your feet.

As G'raha ran towards the void dragon, it swiped with its talons and stabbed its tail towards him. He parried the talons with his sword, blocking the tail with his shield. You took this chance and grit your teeth, enchanting your sword with a flaming darkness. You sprinted towards the dragon's hind legs and slashed its tail clean off.

The monster let out a terrible scream that sent you reeling backwards, completely disorienting you. G'raha attempted to come to your aid, but the dragon assaulted him, endlessly snapping its jaws as its jail was reformed by void energies.

You caught yourself on your sword, overpowered with severe dizziness and trembling. The beast raised its poison tail and struck out at your heart, still snapping at G'raha Tia and keeping him at bay. He rolled underneath the dragon's body as you weakly held up your sword to parry the dragon's tail, but your grip was failing.

G'raha quickly leapt out from under the dragon's belly to protect you, raising his shield just in time. "Beth, what's wrong? Is the monster's cry affecting you?"

His voice was distorted and muddled and you tried to pull yourself together. The feeling reminded you of how you nearly lost control after absorbing too much Light into your body, though instead of cracks forming on your soul, they formed in your mind.

The Reve crystal in your pocket began to grow hot as you struggled to hold onto consciousness, gripping the hilt of your blade with all your strength. "I... I'm all right."

The void dragon turned and opened its maw before unleashing another wave of void breath. G'raha's shield was beginning to falter as you pulled the Reve crystal from your pocket and shattered it, and immediately you felt the embrace of extreme cold.

Your eyes glowed blue as you gripped your sword, an incredibly powerful aura of darkness, ice and fire swirling around it. "I'll end this...in one blow." You pushed G'raha back behind you and took the brunt of the beast's attack, consumed by its void flames, but you felt no pain.

Your sword absorbed the dragon's attack and you lashed out, driving your weapon through the dragon's heart. Again it let out a shriek as blackened blood splattered from the wound, covering your entire body. The freezing cold was biting at you like a thousand snakes--the effects of the Reve crystal would not last much longer...

...and even with your natural resistance to cold, it was likely you would quickly succumb to the absolute zero temperatures. G'raha used Benediction on you and unleashed a massive holy star that exploded and stunned the void dragon, and you leapt up and sliced off the monster's head. Its corpse fell lifelessly onto the snow and ice as the blizzard raged on, the aura empowering you weakening until it faded entirely.

You fell to your knees in the snow, the acid in the dragon's blood burning through your armor and flesh. G'raha dashed to your side and did his best to cure you of the void poison, but it was proving difficult. "Beth, stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" He panicked, tears beading in his eyes as your consciousness faded in and out, your mind feeling like it was being torn a hundred ways. "I...will NOT lose you!" He took out his own Reve crystal.

"Don't..." You folded your hand over his. "...I will survive. I...promise. Trust me..."

He quickly lifted you into his arms, his eyes darting to the cave. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, bringing you into Reve'Un Dallis. . .

"You must...you must survive..." Tears rolled down G'raha's cheeks as he watched the acid slowly melting your flesh away. Rays of blue light shone into the crystal cavern's entrance, and you could sense the gentle magic that existed everywhere around you.

The crystals hummed at your presence, glowing and giving off sparkles that floated towards you as G'raha continuously healed you, draining his aether until he could hardly stand. He carried on, droplets of your blood darkening the pristine frozen water below his feet.

"Beth..." He held you tighter as your eyes fell shut, your breath growing weak. It was warmer inside of Reve'Un Dallis, but the void dragon's poison yet coursed through your veins, tearing through your body with each beat of your heart.

"Mm... Don't worry..." You weakly touched his arm and slightly opened your eyes, smiling faintly despite the pain. _The pain my body feels is nothing compared to...my mind._ Your thoughts began to spiral, flashing through your most horrid memories.

Still, even these images did not phase you in the face of your beloved...

He carried you towards the heart of Dallis, praying that something within would be able to help you. "Hold on. Please..." He smiled sadly, blinking away several tears.

"G'raha..." You whispered his name, but soon winced when you heard an echo of the fallen dragon's cry in your mind. An icy wind swirled around the two of you, and you saw the shade of the void dragon swoop down. "G'RAHA, LOOK OUT!"

But G'raha's expression was frozen in a permanent smile. He did not move as the phantom came crashing down and devoured him before your eyes. You fell onto the freezing ground, drenched in a pool of his blood, only mere scraps of his clothing remaining.

You shook violently, your eyes going wide with rage and inexplicable sorrow as you let out a primal roar from deep within. Bloody wings burst out from your back and you flew into the air, slashing the phantom until it vanished. You landed on the crystalline bridge below and began to sob uncontrollably, the light of the cavern going dark around you. . .

=====

Beth's expression had contorted into one of pure horror as G'raha ran across the crystal bridge. "Beth?!" He called her name again and again, but she was entirely unresponsive. _Oh no... She's getting colder by the second._ He retrieved the Revernite from his pocket after propping her against one of the crystal pillars, clutching it in her hand.

The crystal glowed gently, but nothing else happened.

_Damn it..._ He picked her up again and continued deeper on into the cave, trying to hold onto hope. "Beth... Please answer me..." The look on her face broke his heart into pieces, as though she was lost in some distant nightmare.

Her skin was becoming more pale with every step, and his healing spells had little to no effect on her anymore. "I'm here... I'm here..." Every so often, one of his tears would fall onto her bloodied arm. He raised his eyes, hoping that the crystals would somehow react to their presence--to her suffering, but they were silent now.

G'raha Tia hugged her closer, feeling that his legs were growing heavy. This was _not_ how he had imagined things to be. They were supposed to fell the dragon, gather Revernite and return to Anyx Trine, victorious. After that, his true plan could be put into motion...

...but now. Now...

Across the bridge was a chasm that led downward, deeper, towards the heart of Reve'Un. As he descended, the crystals once again began to hum with power as Beth stirred...

=====

The darkness threatened to consume you, but despite your agony, you fought it back. You stood up and bore all the pain as the shadows nipped at your heels. Your mind swam through the nightmares and visions of terror, and you walked forward into the deepest darkness.

Before your sanity was torn away, you remembered being carried in G'raha's arms. _This is just like back then, with the Light. This time, the void is trying to consume me. The strain on my body and mind was so much, so I was vulnerable..._

_...I have to get back to G'raha._

You ran through the darkness as the crystal bridge began to collapse underneath your feet. With each step you took, a small light began to glow in some of the crystals. The entire cavern was filled with gore and creeping darkness that you ignored, pressing on to the next chamber.

You struck down any phantom that got in your way and heard his voice...

_"I'm here... I'm here..."_ You could feel his warmth fighting to embrace you in the cold darkness, and now the void's spell lost all power over you. He was alive.

You dashed forward, lighting up all the crystals along the way as you descended into the chamber below, the blood and gore giving way to pristine brilliance.

Although you were in a dreamlike state, caught between two realities, you could see the area around you. Revernite grew everywhere around and a stream of crystalline water flowed towards the heart of the chamber. You felt a gentle coolness surround your body, and soon a rush of warmth energized you, pulling you back... until your eyes opened quickly.

The first thing you saw was G'raha's tear-stained face staring back at you. "G'raha...!" You cried his name and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down onto you.

When you heard a splash, you realized that you were laying in the pond of crystalline waters that you had seen in your 'dream' though at the moment, they were all sparkling radiantly.

"Thank the Twelve...you opened your eyes..." he said, water dripping from his hair. "...I did not know what I would do...had I lost you, Beth..." G'raha touched his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, a few stray tears falling onto your face.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, G'raha..." you hugged him tightly, tearing up yourself. "I started seeing visions... horrible things... my mind felt like it was being torn to shreds. It was almost the same type of affliction that I felt when I absorbed too much Light." You squeezed him even tighter. "Oh, G'raha..." You held him for a long, long time...

Finally, the two of you stood up in the pond and you looked around at the shining Revernite that surrounded you. "Tell me, G'raha... What happened?"

G'raha explained how you suddenly lost consciousness and had a look of terror, how you were growing weaker by the second. "And then I came here," he continued, gesturing to the crystals. "As soon as I stepped foot in this chasm, the crystals came to life. Such brilliance," he breathed. "It seems the gods answered my prayers..." He touched his hand to yours. "The crystals... _spoke_ to me, in Draconic. They told me... to lay you in the waters."

"I see..." You looked around at the Revernite that hummed gently as if greeting you. "...Thank you for saving me, my friends." You slowly bowed your head.

The crystals whispered in your mind, urging you to gather them up and take them with you.

"So they are truly _alive_ ," G'raha said in amazement, touching one of the crystals that grew warm in response. "'Tis unlike anything I've ever imagined before."

"They are not so different from your spirit vessel, G'raha," you said with a small smile, reaching out to touch one of the crystals. You could feel its desire to come with you, to help you, and so you gently plucked it out from its stony abode and held it in your hands. "Thank you for saving me too, G'raha... I dare not imagine what would have happened if I had come alone." You sighed and looked around the chasm one more time.

"Beth..." He smiled sadly. "...'Tis one of my greatest wishes, to be of use to you. Yet I cannot help but feel that this is my fault..."

You put the Revernite in your pack and placed a hand on his shoulder, staring him in the eyes. "Why would it be your fault, G'raha? No, that monster _had_ to be brought low. No one else could have done it but us. But... that was no ordinary void dragon. Maybe Y'shtola and Urianger can help us learn more about its origin. I'll ask Vidofnir if she knows anything about it that might prove useful, too... I have a bad feeling about it, though."

"Aye... I sensed that there was something unusual about it as well. Though I am certain that our friends Y'shtola and Urianger will be able to find the answers we seek."

"Let's gather up some Revernite and head back to Camp Dragonhead to rest. Are you all right?"

He nodded slowly before glancing towards the passage that led to the heart of Reve'Un Dallis. You couldn't help but notice the sad, longing smile on his face and embraced him from behind. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Raha. I promise I am fine..." You gently kissed his cheek.

The Miqo'te blushed. "Full glad I am to hear that," he placed his hands atop yours. "I hope now the Dravanians will be able to enjoy this beautiful sanctuary once again. 'Tis well that the beast did not wreak havoc upon it." When you let him go, he looked up at you with a sweet smile. "I love you, Beth. You truly are...my beloved hero."

You shook your head and began gathering more Revernite. "I know you must be exhausted, so I'm going to carry you back to the Mana Cutter myself."

"But--"

"Nope. I'm at full strength thanks to this place, so I'm going to repay you for saving my life," you said, approaching him after collecting over a dozen crystals. "Prepare yourself." You bent down and placed your hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his lips.

His tail and ears shot up and his fur prickled as he stared at you, red-faced. "Beth--"

You lifted him up into your arms, carrying him bridal style as he had done for you. " _You will forever have my gratitude, friends. I will return some day soon and pay proper tribute._ " After bidding farewell to the humming Revernite, you began to carry G'raha towards the exit.

"Beth, do you truly feel all right?"

"Yes. I don't know what those waters were exactly, but I feel completely rejuvenated. Carrying all this Revernite makes me feel stronger, too. It's almost like how I felt with the Drachen Armor, but this feels much more...pure. Dense? Do you know what I mean?"

"Hmmm... Aye, I understand. Though, if Revernite only empowers draconic beings..."

"...Then I must have something about me that makes me like them. Yeah... I know. I've known it since I was a child," you sighed. "I told you about how I felt like I had forgotten something... just like you. I somehow feel that coming here...was like the first step towards learning just what I am...I suppose." _Elezen? Dragon? Warrior of Light? I don't know._

"You are simply you," G'raha said, his tail wagging slightly. "Beth Draconic. _Merciful Dawn._ The woman I adore. The woman I..." he paused and turned his head slightly, murmuring.

"...the woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"What was that, G'raha?"

He looked up at you, his ears perking up. "Th-The woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with!" When you giggled shyly at him, he pouted. "Do not laugh at me. I am serious."

"I know you are," you gazed at him affectionately. "I want that too, G'raha. So you can think of that ring I gave you on Starlight as an actual engagement gift, you know. Just like I said, one day... we'll have our own little Eternal Bonding. I mean it... Okay?"

G'raha Tia blushed deeply, but he refrained from touching you for now. "Aye... We shall."

=====

Night had fallen some odd hours ago, and you flew on the Mana Cutter in the darkness. Thanks to the Revernite, neither of you had to worry about the cold of the Frozen Wastes, and your spell kept your companion warm as you returned to Camp Dragonhead.

The two of you were exhausted and dragged yourselves into the intercessory's bed chambers. Immediately, you collapsed on one of the beds, falling face first into a pillow. "I'm starving... but I'm so tired... I think I will stave and die of exhaustion..."

"P-Pray do not say such things," G'raha sighed, dropping down on the other bed. "I came here to the intercessory several times after my visits to Anyx Trine and purchased supplies. There are ingredients for sandwiches... I shall... make some after a momentary respite..."

You turned your head slightly and saw that G'raha had fallen asleep immediately after saying those words. You smiled slightly to see him like that, collapsed on the bed and fully clothed, dead asleep. _He's safe._ You felt a need to be close to him just then, and carefully moved into his bed, snuggling close--but not close enough to disturb him.

"Rest well, Raha..."

=====

The following day, G'raha Tia woke to you asleep beside him, drooling all over the pillow. He watched you with a deep fondness and stroked your face before getting up and preparing breakfast sandwiches for you to enjoy after waking up.

Then, you set out for Anyx Trine together.

"G'raha, I know that void monsters normally disperse once you kill them, but there seemed to be a... malevolence hanging in the air outside of the cave, didn't there?"

"Aye, I think so too. 'Tis not unheard of for foul essences to linger for a time, but perhaps we should return at a later date to purify what remains."

"A good idea," you agreed. "Certainly, you're a more accomplished White Mage than I."

"Hmm," he leaned against you on the Mana Cutter. "That reminds me... I received a letter from the Conjurer's Guild. It was a formal request to meet me, from a girl named...Sylphie, I believe. It seems you told her a fanciful tale about me..."

"What?" You paused. "...I didn't think she would write you a letter!"

"Aye, she spared no detail of your praise for me... in particular how 'dashingly handsome' and 'wonderfully heroic' I was. Not to mention, how I am supposedly 'the greatest magical genius in the universe'. I nearly collapsed from embarrassment after reading a single sentence of this flattery. Truly, Beth... I am none of the things described in that letter..."

"But you ARE," you protested. "You are. To me. After I told my story, do you know what she and Gatty said? They said... _he must really love you._ "

"That much, at least, is true."

After reaching Anyx Trine, Heimryr demanded to knew every detail of your encounter with the void dragon and what Reve'Un Dallis was like. You said nothing until reaching Vidofnir, where you told her everything that happened in detail.

Heimryr was terrified. "What kind of terrible monster could even give _Dawn_ such a challenge? It's even worse than I imagined... But the cavern sounds so...so... _celestial_ ," he said in Draconic, unable to find a fitting word in the mortal tongue that he knew. "Does this mean we can venture there now, Vidofnir?"

The elder dragon shook her head. " _No one is to go to Reve'Un Dallis. We must allow time for the void energies to disperse. But you and your mortal companions may go as you please. It is true that the appearance of that dark dragon was sudden, but I attributed it as an aftereffect of the Dragonsong War. Perhaps I was mistaken. If you discover the truth, tell me._ "

After giving all but four Revernite to Vidofnir, you returned to the lowest level of Anyx Trine with G'raha and Heimryr. "I want to join you," said the little dragon. "I may not be as strong as my kin, but surely a dragon as smart and swift as I will be of use to your party."

You crossed your arms and stared him down. "I don't mind if you join us _for now,_ but if something dangerous comes up, I'm taking you right back here."

"Hmph. If that is your wish, _Dawn_. But I will prove myself as a valuable ally, and then you will see I cannot be replaced." Heimryr landed on your head and curled up. "Besides, G'raha will require my help sooner than later!"

"With learning Draconic, you mean?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Aye," G'raha broke in. "Heimryr, are you not also _envious_ of your brother, Orn Khai, who has been traveling with the Azure Dragoon?"

"I cannot believe you would mention that in front of our mutual friend."

You couldn't hold back a giggle. After saying your goodbyes, you returned to the Rising Stones with G'raha Tia and Heimryr. Y'shtola and Urianger were both intrigued by your tale and agreed to investigate the possible origins of the void dragon.

In the weeks that followed, you made several trips to the Frozen Wastes with G'raha, Urianger and Y'shtola. Y'shtola noted that the malevolent aether yet hung in the air, but it was dispersed easily enough by the high level white magicks that you and G'raha both possessed. The two archons continued their discussions and studies regarding the dragon, and all were in agreement that indeed it was not a normal void entity.

Instead, it was dubbed a "nightmare dragon" with aether unlike anything they had seen before. They promised to continue their research, but for now there was simply not enough to go on. Y'shtola did, however, reassure you that the creature would not return again.

"My only theory as of now is that the nightmare dragon is intrinsically connected to the Reve'Un. As for the why of one would form there, that is another story. Vidofnir's assumption may have some truth to it, but these Revernite crystals, as they are called, elude me entirely. They are unlike any crystal in Eorzea or the world at large..."

"...And I am _quite_ curious as to why Dravanian crystals would react so strongly to you, Warrior of Light. It seems there is a deep mystery to be solved," she said with a sigh. "If you leave one of the crystals with me, I would like to continue studying its aether for now."

You returned to your chambers alone; G'raha and Heimryr had returned to Anyx Trine to relay what little the Scions were able to glean about the nightmare dragon. As you lie in your bed, preparing to sleep, you wondered if Meracydia might have the answers you seek.

Meracydia, the land where the First Dragons and Midgardsormr originally made their home.

For now, you decided to rest. . .

=====

G'raha Tia and Heimryr did not return the next day, nor the next, so you left the Rising Stones and went to Ishgard to continue assisting with the restoration efforts. It was uplifting to see just how far the city had progressed since the Dragonsong War, and you looked forward to seeing the future of Ishgard firsthand.

_Maybe someday I'll buy a house here. It might be nice to live in Ishgard again..._

Several more days passed, and you spoke a few times with G'raha via linkshell. He said that he was working on a few "special projects" with Heimryr and should return to the Rising Stones by the next day. Not seeing him for after a week did make you feel somewhat lonely, but mostly nostalgic. _The times before we met, the times before we were reunited..._

You watched the snow fall from your inn room and realized you couldn't imagine life without G'raha Tia anymore--you didn't want to. Whatever the future held, you wanted to face it together with him. "I love all the Scions, but G'raha..."

Just when you were preparing to sleep, you got a call from him on your linkshell.

" _My apologies for contacting you so late. Were you preparing to sleep?_ "

"In fact, I was, but that's all right. I wanted to hear your voice anyway."

You could hear his voice catch in his throat before he chuckled gently. " _That was what I wanted to say to you, Beth. I am happy to report that Heimryr and I have completed our tasks. Also... Vidofnir requests that you journey to Anyx Trine tomorrow. She has a special request to make of you. Ah... Which inn are you staying at? You are still in Ishgard, yes?_ "

"All right, I'll go. Yeah I'm still in Ishgard... staying at the Silverbeak Inn."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, someone's knocking. Give me a second..." You went to answer the door and saw G'raha Tia standing there with a rather smug expression.

" _I believe I've found you, adventurer. It looks like I win our little game this time._ " His voice echoed through the linkshell as he spoke to you with a grin.

"G'raha!" You exclaimed, hugging him as soon as he closed his mouth. "I missed you so much. I didn't think you were coming or I would have ordered extra food for you. Are you hungry? I'm sure the Forgotten Knight is still open."

G'raha shook his head and returned your hug, snuggling in your arms as his tail wagged happily. "No... Heimryr and I shared a meal before I came here."

"Is he with you?"

He shook his head again and looked up at you with soft, affectionate eyes. "I'm afraid it is only me tonight." The Miqo'te smiled playfully, his ears wiggling.

"All right," you pulled him into your room and closed the door, glancing to the bed. "Well. There's only one bed, but it's probably big enough for two. Do you...want to get your own room? Or..." Your face flushed slightly. Truthfully, you really wanted him with you...

G'raha Tia rubbed his arm, his tail wagging shyly as his ears bobbed up and down. "I-If you would not mind... I would love to stay with you tonight."

"Of course I don't mind," you sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside you. "But you'd better be ready for a lot of snuggling to make up for the time you've been away, Raha."

His blush deepened and he widened his eyes, approaching you gingerly as you held open your arms. He crawled onto your lap and you put an arm around him as he snuggled up against you, touching his lips to your neck softly as you rubbed his head.

"Gods, I love you so much," you said when you heard him purr quietly, his tail happily swaying back and forth. "Raha..." You squeezed him closer and he sighed, running his hands from your sides and up to your shoulders as he faced you with a smile, gently kissing your lips.

"And I love you," he murmured, placing his hands on your cheeks as he kissed you again, a little deeper, as you slowly lay back onto the bed, embracing him. "Let us write a new future together, Beth." He smiled beautifully as he propped himself up over you.

"A new future. One where you'll always be at my side, Raha..."

=====

The next day, you headed to Anyx Trine after having breakfast with G'raha Tia and were greeted by an unusually excited Heimryr. The little dragon practically tackled you as soon as you stepped a single toe into the Dravanian domain, and you hugged him with a laugh.

"Heimryr, why so excited? You seem happier to see me after a week than you did after seeing me for the first time in over twenty years."

"Hmph! Of course. I had no idea you were leaving _that time,_ you just left and never returned. Naturally, when we met again during your quest to end the Dragonsong War, I was still upset with you." The small dragon turned his head, pretending to be annoyed.

You pat his head and smiled sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. But you know I love you."

Heimryr blushed and his tail wagged. He looked to G'raha and flicked his tongue with a grin.

G'raha's ears perked up and he cleared his throat. "Ah... Erm... Vidofnir is waiting for us in the chamber above," he said suddenly. "As I said yesterday, I believe she has a request."

With a nod, you decide to visit Vidofnir straight away, accompanied by G'raha and Heimryr. The gentle white dragon looks to be smiling when you enter the room and raises her head.

" _Welcome back, Dawn. As you have likely already been informed... I have a request. Two young drakes who have been a mated pair for over a century wish to journey to Reve'Un Dallis to partake in the ancient rite, Aeon's Verse. However, I have forbidden it for now."_

_"My request is that you venture to the innermost chamber of the Reve'Un and ensure that Dallis'Adrasill is safe. Know that I do not intend to let your aid go unrewarded."_

_Dallis'Adrasill... The Eternal Tree of Devotion? It all makes sense now. I wish I knew more about the rite. It sounds interesting. Maybe sometime I will ask Vidofnir to tell me..._ You thought back to G'raha's explanation of Aeon's Verse and closed your eyes, realizing you couldn't sing to save your life. "I will go. I don't need a reward," you smiled.

"I just want to help. I want Dravania to be a happy place...where dragons can enjoy themselves again, without the shadow of danger hanging over them."

" _Perhaps the happy place you dream of shall become your reward, Dawn._ " For some reason, her words made you blush and you turned away, standing tall.

"I shall accompany you," G'raha stepped to your side with a smile. "I've yearned to see Dallis'Adrasill with mine own eyes since I first heard of it from Vidofnir."

The thought made you a little uneasy--nervous. "W-Well," you said as you began the descent, noticing that Heimryr was strangely absent. "I'm just going to check it out. I'm sure it's fine...there's no need to go together. As long as you have the Revernite, you can go whenever you want. So... It will be faster if I go alone. I, uh... had plans to do something later."

G'raha looked up at you in surprise. "Oh? Is that so..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "...If I did not know you better, I would say you are feeling embarrassed, Warrior of Light. Hm hm, but there is no way that could be true..."

"Hush," you picked up your walking speed, hoping for Heimryr to pop out of nowhere any minute so you could change the subject. "Where is Heimryr? He was just with us."

"Are you trying to change the subject?" G'raha swept in front of you, his ears waggling as he narrowed his eyes, grinning. "Tell me... What are you thinking of, Beth?"

"Is it silly... if I was wondering if the Dallis'Adrasill would bless our union as well?"

"Why yes it is!" Heimryr suddenly appeared from a hole in the stone wall. "And that is why it is simply brilliant. I for one would support such a union." He said, landing on G'raha's head.

You crossed your arms and glared at him. "Oh, _now_ you show up... Fine, we'll go together, G'raha. YOU are staying behind. I don't have another Revernite for you."

"So you say," Heimryr said with a snort. "But the truth is that you wish to be alone."

"One more word and I'm not bringing you any roast bandersnatch later."

"I cannot believe you would threaten me in front of our mutual friend!" The white dragonet whined and played dead, lifelessly rolling off of G'raha's head.

G'raha caught him with a chuckle. "Apologies, Heimryr. She speaks the truth. Rest assured I will tell you all about it upon our return."

With a shrug, you went on ahead and did not notice G'raha winking to Heimryr as he floated into the air. "Yes, please do not leave out _any_ of the details! Fare you well, _favorite friends_!"

Thus, you departed with G'raha on the Mana Cutter. He insisted that this time you refrain from casting the protection spell on him in favor of preserving your energy. Reluctantly, you agreed... but only if he wore his winter apparel while you flew over Coerthas, since the Revernite was only effective in the general area surrounding the cavern.

Transformed once more into a strawberry marshmallow, your flight continued. . .

You were silent most of the time, your mind caught on the thought of Aeon's Verse. You imagined generations of draconic lovers performing the rite and being together for eternity.

"G'raha," you finally spoke up. "What did Vidofnir tell you about the Dallis'Adrasill?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," he was happy to talk, having mimicked your silence for the majority of the journey, lost in his own thoughts. "The tree was mentioned only briefly, and only in the most ancient of legends, passed down from the Father of Dragons himself. It seems that every Dream Crystal Cavern possessed a similar tree..."

"...and that the seed of each was said to have been gifted by a princess who was revered by all dragonkind. Beyond that, I cannot say."

You sighed. "If only Midgardsormr were awake. He used all his strength to save me from Omega..." The wind blew more harshly as you neared the Frozen Wastes, your Mana Cutter gliding straight into a fierce blizzard. "Damn. I'm having a hard time flying in this weather..."

"Perhaps we should land. We are close enough that we can walk the rest of the way, are we not?" G'raha suggested, looking happy to get a chance to spend even more time with you.

You decided to follow G'raha's suggestion and landed your Mana Cutter near a path, beneath a small outcropping of rock. "Ready for some mountain climbing?"

"Of course. Shall we have a little race?"

"You're on."

Though it began as a race, towards the end you began simply helping each other up as the mountains grew steeper and sharper. Finally, you reached the Frozen Wastes and began the lengthy journey to Reve'Un Dallis.

Thanks to the Revernite's protection, G'raha soon warmed up and was able to remove his heavy garments, and the two of you trudged through the deep snow together. The blizzard was stronger here, and by the time you'd reached the entrance to the cavern you were both covered in flakes. "Here we are," you announced, looking around. "No sign of that thing."

"Aye, 'tis as Y'shtola predicted. The beast will not return again," G'raha said, beginning to pick snowflakes from your hair with a smile while watching you sweetly. "Shall we venture on?"

Turning away to hide your blushing face, you went on ahead into the cavern with G'raha Tia in tow. Again, the crystals hummed at your presence, as though greeting you. This time, you felt nostalgic as you walked through the cavern, remembering your youth as you grew up surrounded by dragonkin. _I can remember their whispers...saying I had a 'Dragon Soul'._

_But I've not heard it again since. When Vidofnir gave me the Drachen Armor, I felt like something stirred within me. I felt stronger. Without it, I feel almost...bare, sometimes._

"What is on your mind, Beth?" G'raha's voice brought you out of your thoughts as you crossed the crystal bridge with him.

"Ah... I was just feeling nostalgic." _Maybe it doesn't really matter. It doesn't matter who or what I am, as long as I can be with him. As long as I can be the Warrior of Light that everyone needs. No matter what, he will be by my side. I'm...not alone anymore._

"You looked somewhat sad just then. Lonely, perhaps," he reached out and took your hand, tilting his head with a soft smile. "If something is troubling you..."

"No, I'm not lonely anymore," you smiled at him. "Because... you're with me. When my thoughts wander and I feel doubt, I only have to look into your eyes... and I remember, 'all that matters is that I'm here, in this moment' with you, Raha."

The Miqo'te's face flushed. "Aye..." he squeezed your hand before turning his gaze to the path ahead. "...But I know that you yet yearn to find the pieces you are missing. Rest assured that we shall find them together, Beth. The memories that seem so close, yet so far away..."

"Yeah... Someday, maybe."

You pushed the thought aside for now as you descended to the next level down, to the area with the glittering pond. The first time you came you could not truly appreciate the beauty of Reve'Un Dallis, so you made sure to do so at every subsequent visit with the other Scions. Yet somehow...this time, the crystals seemed to glow even more brightly.

"This truly is a breathtaking place," G'raha mused, slowly lacing his fingers with yours. You felt your heart beat faster as he pulled you a little closer. His hand was warm, and this warmth trailed up your arm and to the rest of your body, making you feel like you might melt. "It does look different from the previous times, somehow. I wonder..."

His voice trailed off as the crystals hummed what seemed like a tune. The very sound made your heart skip a beat, filled with unknown feelings you did not understand. You felt like a feather brushed against your chest and your body became lighter with each step.

Slowly, you began the descent to the lowest level of the cavern, following the stream that trickled down along a thin path made of rock and gemstone. "Beth..."

His voice made you jump slightly, the chasm ahead being darker than the previous ones. There were a few crystal outcroppings that dotted the way, though it seemed you would have to wade through the pond in order to reach the other side. As soon as you entered the water, you heard quiet whispers in your mind that filled you with an unshakable sense of wonder.

"'Tis the first time we've entered this chamber," G'raha said, observing the crystal outcroppings with interest. "This place...fills me with a sense of wonder, and longing." He pulled you a bit closer as you reached the other side of the pond, stepping onto solid ground once more as you began yet another descent, down to the innermost sanctuary.

"Mmm..." You started to feel oddly nervous as you entered a pitch black corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. G'raha would squeeze your hand every so often, his gentle voice echoing along will the sound of your footsteps.

"I can certainly understand why this place is sacred to Dravanians," G'raha continued. "'Tis beautiful, more than words can say. I would like to thank Vidofnir for allowing me to come here with you... I would not want to be thought of as a trespasser by the dreams resting within this place." He sighed softly; you could feel his palm sweating slightly.

"Hehe. You're nervous, aren't you? I don't know why, but I am too. I guess it's because we know what the purpose of the Dallis'Adrasill really is. The Rite of Aeon's Voice..."

"Aye..." His voice drifted off, but he would not let go of your hand.

"H-Hey, G'raha... what are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking... of you."

All at once, the corridor lit up with brilliant lights, and you felt like you had suddenly been pulled into another area. "W-What just happened?" Your eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright lights, and when they finally did, you stared in awe.

Rays of shining light shone down into the area that was lit with crystals and sparkling waters. The most beautiful sight was the Dallis'Adrasill that stood at the heart of the chamber. Its great trunk was somewhat twisted, but its boughs were made of crystal leaves that gave off countless orbs of light that danced in the air and rained down over the entire room.

There were several hollows in the tree that were filled with brilliant blue flames; as the flames flickered, more dazzling lights were released from the leaves above. "This is... more beautiful than anything I've ever seen or even imagined..." You said quietly.

Finally, G'raha released your hand and approached the tree, staring up at it thoughtfully. He glanced around and pointed at a large cluster of crystals where a lone chest sat, looking out of place. "Ah, look over there. What could it be?"

Curious, you followed his finger to the cluster and approached it, wading through the pond. "It looks like someone put it here recently," you realized what you had just said as you touched the box. "G'raha, did you...? Did you put this here? Or maybe Vidofnir...?"

But he didn't answer you.

Your heart pounded, some part of you knowing what this was all about. Slowly, you opened the chest and saw a small box. You picked it up and cracked it open, revealing a matching bracelet and choker that were made of gold and decorated with a shining blue crystal that could only be Revernite. "This is..." Before you could say more, G'raha Tia began to play a gentle melody on his harp. "G-G'raha...?" You turned back to him.

G'raha Tia smiled at you and began to sing as he stepped into the water...

_"So long I dreamed_

_Of you by my side_

_Your smile a distant memory_

_A wish undone_

_An empty waking world_

_Stand tall_

_I must_

_Dream of you again_

_Reaching through time_

_I held out my hand to destiny_

_A glass mirror_

_Worlds that never touch_

_I called out to you_

_A lonely voice in a symphony of stars_

_Throw wide the gates_

_Throw wide the gates_

_So we may meet again_

_Tomorrow and tomorrow_

_Rising on eternal wind_

_With you at my side"_

"G-G'raha..." You clutched the bracelet and choker, approaching him as the dazzling wisps spun and whirled about, painting a picture of a star-filled paradise. He smiled as he continued to play a melody on his harp, resuming his sweet serenade.

For now, you carefully stored the bracelet and choker away as you listened...

_"Twisting through the Flood_

_Two hands that never meet_

_A final fare you well_

_Tears lost in endless silence_

_Yet our tale did not end_

_You fought_

_You fought_

_Reaching through the darkness_

_For me_

_For me_

_A blinding light_

_A shining blade_

_Brought us together once again_

_A dream reclaimed_

_Futures rewritten_

_Your smile returned at last_

_Hand-in-hand we face the_ _**Merciful Dawn** _

_As whispers of infinity flutter on the breeze_

_**My love for you is an eternal wind** _

_**May we fly together 'til the end of days** _

_**Join with me in Aeon's Verse** _

_**Forevermore** _

_**Forevermore** _ _"_

When G'raha Tia had spoken your true name in Draconic, your eyes welled up with tears. "R-Raha..." you whispered his name as his song came to an end and he sighed softly, a gentle smile on his lips as he put his harp away. "Raha..." You took a step, then ran into his arms, embracing him as the wisps of light fractured into thousands of sparkles.

Flecks of light colored red and blue rained down upon you both as G'raha nearly fell backwards from your tackle, but he was laughing happily as he squeezed you against him, looking up at you adoringly.

"Beth..." Hearing him say your name made your heart skip a beat. "Beth, I love you. I...truly mean it. I want to be with you always. I wish to become your lover...and stay at your side for the rest of our days." He had a bashful look on his face, but he was resolute in his words.

"I love you too, Raha..." You leaned down and touched your forehead to his as he stroked your back slowly. "More than anything..." You blinked away a few tears and saw that his eyes became wet as well. "I'm never letting you go again."

The dual-colored sparkles touched the water which began to ripple and swirl around you, gathering energy and light until the entire chamber was set alight with magical brilliance.

"It seems whatever dreams lie dormant here have accepted us," G'raha said, relieved. He brought one hand to your cheek, his fingers caressing your face before he touched your lips longingly. "The Rite of Aeon's Verse is complete. In the eyes of the dragons resting here...we are now bound forever, Beth." He closed his eyes, several tears dripping from his face.

You took his hand that touched your face and kissed it gently before pulling him close, pressing your lips to his. Surprised, his fur prickled slightly, but it didn't take him long to reciprocate your kiss. He embraced you tenderly, kissing you deeply, gently, and neither of you wanted it to ever end. "Raha..." You gazed at him with a faint smile.

At once, an orb of water rose up from the pond and spun around as it mixed with the sparkling lights that gradually faded away. When the last droplet of water fell from the sphere, a blue and red Aeon Crystal was left behind. The two of you observed it for a moment, noticing its radiant glow. "'Tis done," he said, reaching for the gem. "Ah..."

He held it between the two of you, smiling up at you. "Our dream of eternity, Beth."

You placed your hand over his palm as he held the crystal, nodding slowly. " _Forevermore,_ " you said in Draconic, taking a step away and procuring the bracelet and necklace. "Tell me... Are you responsible for these, Raha?" You giggled when his face flushed.

"Aye... The dragons of Anyx Trine did most of the work, however. Though I fashioned them myself, they corrected countless mistakes I made. It was my first time crafting something like this," he said, his tail wagging shyly. "I do hope they are to your liking..."

"Mmm... So now I have a ring of the Crystal Tower, and two Revernite accessories. Hehe... I wanted to put them on, but like the ring... will you put them on for me?"

The Miqo'te nodded. "Of course," he replied gently. "It feels... like so long ago when I gave you that ring," he sighed thoughtfully. "Every time I see you wearing it, my heart swells with joy."

"Does that mean it will swell even more?" you teased him, handing him the necklace and the bracelet. "I do hope your heart can contain all of that joy, because you can be certain I will be giving you much and more of that, every single day...for the rest of our lives, Raha."

His ears waggled as his tail swung from side to side; he handed you the Aeon Crystal, then lovingly placed the bracelet on your wrist, followed by the necklace. "Ah... I suppose ere long you shall be fully adorned in accessories from me..." G'raha blushed deeply.

"Hmmm," you said, putting the Aeon Crystal away before taking his left hand. "And soon, this hand will have an Eternal Bonding ring." You winked at him when his ears perked up.

"Beth, there is one more thing I meant to tell you," G'raha glanced towards the Dallis'Adrasill, then back up to you. "The Aeon Crystal is to be the final material for a new set of Drachen Armor. That is... if you are all right with it. It was Vidofnir's idea," he explained, not pulling his hand away. "She and the other dragons have been preparing a set for you for some time."

"I see..." You smiled softly. "But the Aeon Crystal is meant for us both, isn't it?"

"Aye, and there is nothing I would rather see it used for than to serve as protection for you. I-In a way," he stammered. "'Tis akin to...my love acting as a safeguard for you." G'raha pulled you close, kissing your hand before embracing you again. "Ah, Warrior of Light... I would not want you to feel obliged... but please allow me this moment of selfishness."

His hands quickly moved from your back to your face as he stood up as tall as he could, pulling you down that he might kiss you deeply, passionately, as the crystal lights danced around you joyously. You melted into his kiss, hugging him gently as tears beaded in your eyes once more. He took your hands into his and kissed your tears away with a smile.

"Let us return, my love, my dawn," G'raha said, tears welling in his eyes. "It will be..."

_"...Our first steps toward eternity."_

  
  


##    
  


## THE END


End file.
